traveling companions
by Dukesmom13
Summary: Two lost travelers meet and discover their destiny. Very short story. One Shot
1. Chapter 1

Ana and Christian belong to ELJames

Traveling Companions

Christian POV

Christian Grey strode leisurely through the airport headed for the first class lounge. His flight wasn't scheduled to leave for a couple of hours. In an uncustomary gesture of goodwill, he allowed his staff to use his jet for a much needed break. One of the security men from GEH would meet him in Miami since the security risk was low. Dressed casually in dark jeans and top siders, he only slightly resembled the hard nosed, Billionaire, CEO from Seattle.

Christian was on an unofficial, self imposed exile, using work as an excuse to stay away from Seattle. He had given up his lifestyle as a dominant nearly a year ago when a former submissive attempted suicide. He had been unable to give her what she wanted and had become unhinged. After months of working with his long time shrink, he'd finally accepted that BDSM was a crutch he used to afford some semblance of control. His inability to save his birth mother and himself from evil, vicious, violent, abusive pimps haunted him in his dreams and manifested in his need to be in control of all things.

In truth, it was no longer appealingly nor gratifying. The last step was to come clean to his family about all of it. His parents wanted to assume responsibility for the turn his life had taken. His mother, the pediatrician was especially affected as she felt she had let him down when she promised to always keep him safe. For once in his life, he saw what had always been there…..his family loved him. There had been a lot of tears and questions but no judgment. Where he should have been relieved, he was consumed by guilt. All the years his family fought to embrace and include him; he'd shunned them at every turn. The truth of the matter was he never had been able to accept the purity and selflessness of their gift.

When his parents learned that their "good friend" Elena Lincoln had seduced him at the tender age of fifteen and introduced him to BDSM, their anger and regret compounded his guilt. Carrick and Elliott literally held Grace down to keep his mother from committing murder. He worked with his parents to bury her when his father's P.I. discovered Christian wasn't Elena's only victim. He left town soon after she was arrested unable to sit across the dinner table from his family. Now, he was running out of places and excuses. After Miami, he was heading home to...….to what he didn't know, but he was going home; back to the mausoleum where he slept if he were fortunate.

His flight from LaGuardia was scheduled to leave at three A.M. At his hour, the airport was nearly deserted. He found a seat near the vast windows overlooking the runway and pulled out his tablet to review some e-mails. He was responding to a few from Ros, when he heard someone off to his right sniffling.

He hadn't noticed anyone before but now he couldn't see anyone or anything but her. Even in the darkened terminal, he could tell she was beautiful. The petite, mahogany haired goddess sat in a chair only a few seats down, her knees drawn to her chest. In this light he could see her delicate profile; button nose, full pouty lips, and cheeks glistening from her tears. He wondered what she was hiding behind the large sunglasses covering most of her face. Not wanting to startle the beauty, he cleared his throat and handed her a linen handkerchief. She flinched and shrunk into herself when the unfamiliar hand suddenly appeared. Christian saw the bruises on her face and throat and noticed the wince when she attempted to move away.

Rage simmered just beneath the surface when he recognized the bruises as hand prints. It was clear that this dainty; wisp of a woman had been attacked. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself enough to ask "who hurt you pretty lady?"

Ana POV

Had it only been four days since she'd left Seattle for the publishing conference? She had been so excited and honored to be invited. Ana was only an assistant editor at Seattle Independent Publishing, and a new hire at that. Her boss campaigned for her to be able to attend. Her roommate and best friend helped her shop for the week and organize her wardrobe. Ana wanted to look fashionably professional while representing her employer and make a positive impression on writers they hoped to recruit.

She was excited about all of it; the plane ride, the five star hotel, New York. She even bought a new Samsung Galaxy 7 edge to take pictures if she had time to sight see. At that moment her life was nearly perfect. If only Ray, her step dad had lived to see her accomplishments. He would have been so proud.

The first day was both exhilarating and exhausting with meetings and seminars. The six hour time difference didn't help. The next day was more of the same but no less thrilling. It must have been a combination of few sips of wine at dinner and fatigue that had her off her game. She hadn't noticed when her mild mannered boss got off the elevator on her floor. Nor had she noticed that he was following closely behind her until it was too late.

When she opened her door, he forced himself into her room and knocked her onto the floor. Before she could react, he ripped open her blouse and tore her bra from her breasts. He gripped her hands tightly and reminded her that she owed him for this opportunity; that she had been teasing him for weeks; that she wanted this. When she tried to resist, he slapped her to the point of seeing stars. With one hand around both of hers he raised her skirt to get to her panties. She bucked to get him off of her and he reached for her neck, tightening the grip so that she couldn't breathe. With what little strength she had she bent forward and latched onto an ear with her teeth. His scream saved her from being raped but not from another punch and kick to the ribs.

A guest in the adjoining room alerted security and they burst through the door to find Hyde's blood on her face and chest and Hyde with his dick exposed. He was arrested and she was taken to the hospital. After being examined and released, the hotel provided her with another room. She slept fitfully in a chair pushed against the door.

This morning, she'd met with the police again to go over a few details. She also had a meeting with the hotels lawyers. They were concerned about her _and_ a lawsuit. They wanted to settle. Ana thought it would be best to discuss the matter with her mother's new husband who just happened to be an attorney. In addition to the papers the Trump Towers wanted her to sign; they provided first class accommodations anywhere she wanted to go.

The first flight to Savannah didn't leave until three A.M. This time of the morning, the first class lounge was practically deserted. She found a seat facing the vast windows overlooking the runway and stared out into nothing; going over details she might have missed leading to this disastrous week.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize anyone was near her until she heard his throat clear and a linen handkerchief thrust into her face. It took everything in her not to scream. She tried to disappear. When the stranger asked who had hurt her, his tone so gentle and sincere, her tears turned to full blown sobs and she dropped her head to her hands.

Christian POV

Christian didn't know how to react, unfamiliar with comforting anyone, so he just waited for her tears to subside. Once she appeared to have calmed he asked ", Do you want to tell me what my innocent handkerchief did to upset you?"

Ana looked up and into the kindest eyes she had ever seen. She knew they were light, but couldn't tell the color through her sunglasses. Her eyes were tender and any light hurt them. She decided to play along as she reached for the handkerchief. "I'm just surprised to see a real handkerchief. Do they even make these anymore?"

Her voice, though slightly raspy, was soft, melodious, laced with pain reminding him of a Billie Holiday tune. It touched him deep in the cavity that would have housed his heart. Christian wanted to keep her talking.

"I don't know if they are available for the masses, but I have a special loom that produces them magically. " That earned him a small giggle and he yearned to hear more. "I'm going to get some coffee would you like some?" No coffee, but tea would be nice, bag out." She replied.

Christian went to the self service bar to get their drinks and a few snacks. This was so out of his realm. He was accustomed to being served at home and on his jet. For some reason this small act of kindness to a stranger was important.

He returned to find her staring out and placed the tray on the table in front of them. She smiled her thanks and it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. The cavity in his chest began to fill. "I'm Chris by the way" offering his hand. Her small hand reached for his. "I'm Ana".

Silence. Just keep her talking. He couldn't get enough. "So, where are you headed Ana?" Savannah, I'm going to Savannah. "She answered quietly. When the hotel offered the ticket, she wasn't sure where to go, but she didn't want to go back to Seattle. Sometimes a girl just needs her mother. Remembering her southern upbringing, she asked the same of Chris "And where are you headed. "Miami by way of Savannah", not intentionally leaving out his final destination. "Looks like we are traveling together ". That unnamed something filling the cavity in his chest was ecstatic. A broad, genuine grin graced his face.

My God he's beautiful she thought. Don't over think it Ana. If the lounge were full, he would never single you out. But she couldn't help but smile back. "Looks like it". How could she feel so comfortable and at peace with someone she'd met only moments ago?

Silence. Christian was never good at small talk. He found it unnecessary; just cut to the chase. But he wanted to engage his travel companion. "So, umm is New York your home or Savannah?" He immediately regretted he'd asked when her smile became a frown.

"No, New York is not my home. New York was a huge mistake." Her voice began to crack. She shook her head to get rid of the memory of the last few days. Ana attempted to steer the conversation back to Chris. "I hear Miami is quite the party town. Is this a vacation for you?

He recognized and evasive tactic when he saw one. He was the master of evading anything he didn't want to talk about. He let it go for now. "Yes, I hope to spend some time on the beach." In reality, it would be a hotel conference room on the beach. He rarely took time to relax during a business trip. For a moment he thought of dancing on a moonlit beach with Ana in his arms. He liked it. "Umm, do you travel much?"

Ana was curious why this beautiful man kept talking to her but she didn't want it to end. Perhaps for a little while she could pretend this was the beginning of the rest of their lives. It made her smile. Giving him her full attention she turned to face him. "No, not really but I've always wanted to travel the friendly skies. How about you Chris? "

For the next hour he told her about the states and countries he'd visited. Her excitement over Europe was contagious, her questions about Big Ben and the Louvre; endless and he wondered what it would be like to sightsee with her. They talked about books, movies, and music and we're surprised how they shared similar tastes. When he talked about flying and soaring, she giggled like a school girl wishing she could experience _that_ with him.

When she laughed at his corny jokes he was on top of the world. They laughed until tears rolled down their cheeks when she attempted to recount a joke but couldn't remember the punch line. It was the most enjoyable few hours he'd ever experienced. He noticed that she would occasionally rub her neck or wince when she reached for her tea. Finally, he had to know; hurt and defeat evident in the hunch of her shoulders. "What happened Ana"? He asked pointing to her neck. The mood turned somber. He waited.

She knew this was coming. His eyes followed her hands every time she touched her neck. She was sore all over and longed for a hot bath, believing she would never feel clean again. Exhaling deeply she told her story once more. This time it was cathartic. Somehow, she knew this handsome stranger cared. "I feel so foolish, violated, I should have known. I had only worked for the company a short time and an assistant had never been allowed to attend a conference of this magnitude before". Why didn't I pay more attention? What did I miss? She sighed again as she finished her story, offering a weak smile and a shrug. All Christian wanted to know was this Fuckers name so he could ruin him, ruin his children and his children's children.

Before he could respond their flight was called. Christian arranged for them to be seat mates. Once they were in the air and breakfast served, they picked up where they left off. "Ana, I know what it is like to be taken advantage of; violated by someone you trust". Visions of Elena and her dungeon had him seeing red. "It's not your fault it's his. Don't let him or this change you. I, I let something consume me for years, eating away at my soul, destroying everything I touched."

Ana saw the torture in his eyes even in the darkened first class cabin. She had been absently rubbing the leather bound tablet Ray had given her for graduation, her name engraved at the bottom. Now she reached for his hand and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze willing him back to the present. They shared a common experience. Who could possibly have hurt this gentle man? Under the cover of darkness, she found the courage to tell him what she thought. "Chris, you are a beautiful man with a kind and generous soul. That event didn't destroy you."

He looked at the breathtaking creature beside him and scoffed saying "some would say I'm a monster."

Her heart broke. Cocking a delicate eyebrow, "I would say they don't know you well". She dared him to argue.

He just stared for a few moments, so full of emotion he was afraid to speak. He patted the hand he was still holding and laid his head back on the seat rest. How could someone he met only hours ago make this claim with such sincerity and conviction. He couldn't let her go, not now, not ever. He made up his mind and needed to be able to contact her. He didn't even know her last name. Gathering his courage he turned to her only to find her sleeping against his shoulder. She smelled of vanilla and lavender. Like a creepy stalker, he watched until he too drifted off. All too soon, they were in Savannah.

The landing woke her. She was having the most pleasant dream about a handsome stranger. Ana didn't want to open her eyes. She felt a tap on her shoulder from the flight attendant announcing their arrival. To her left was her dream man. She quickly gathered her things not sure if she should wake him. Searching for her sunglasses that had fallen off during her nap, he snapped awake when her hand accidentally came in contact with his thigh.

Whispering and leaning slightly towards him, she took his hand, "Chris, thank you for taking this journey with me. I was so lost only a few hours ago. You brought me back. Maybe my step dad sent you. He was always looking out for me. I know I will be fine. Before emotions overtook her, she kissed his cheek and departed without looking back.

He was paralyzed; so lost in her ocean blue eyes. The purplish bruising did nothing to diminish their depth. Could she see right through him? How could he let her leave? Why did he fall asleep and let the best thing that would ever happen to him walk away? **Good Morning Heartache** played on repeat in his mind.

A little more than an hour later he was gathering his things to deplane when he noticed…..what is this? Did Ana leave this? He turned it over in his hands. It was the tablet she carried. In the lower right hand corner, engraved in gold, Anastasia Rose Steele. Beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

A smile graced his face and relief flooded his soul. He would find her and maybe take her soaring.

He pulled out his phone and called the one man that could get him what he needed. Welch picked up on the first ring.

The End

 **A/N**

One shot. That's all she wrote

The song is Good Morning Heartache as sung by Diana Ross in Lady Sings the Blues

Thank you so much for reading my story.


	2. Lost and found

Carla sat anxiously waiting for her daughter at the baggage claim. She hadn't slept well since Ana's called in hysterics a few nights ago. What if something worse happened to her baby girl? Ana was such a sensitive child. How would this affect her long term? Thank God that asshole screamed; too bad Ana hadn't bitten something else off. She quickly removed _that_ thought from her mind; his ear was good enough. She closed her eyes trying not to visualize the terror her only child must have experienced all alone in that big city.

A few moments later Ana appeared through the revolving door. When she noticed Carla a broad smile born of relief graced her face. The closer she got to her mom, the smile began to falter and her lips trembled, she all but fell into her mother's waiting arms. Carla cooed "its okay baby, you're safe, everything will be okay". Ignoring the other travelers, she just cried harder so grateful for her mother's loving embrace.

Getting herself under control "I'm such a wuss. Oh, look what I did to your blouse mom. I'm so sorry. I'm just really happy to see you".

"Oh nonsense Annie, come on Bob's waiting for us. Let's get you home." Arms linked, they walked out into Savannah sunshine.

Ana was exhausted; her whole body heavy and sluggish even with the nap on the plane. She excused herself after a light lunch to lie down. Shedding the clothes she'd worn for the last twenty four hours she stepped into the shower. The warm water washed away the horrible memories and stress of the last few days. Reaching for the sponge and vanilla and lavender body wash, she applied the lather to her body in a slow circular fashion, dipping lower and lower each time. Her breath became labored as she imagined larger, stronger hands replacing hers. Leaning against the wall, lost in a fantasy, she came, hearing a familiar voice whisper "come for me Ana".

Where the hell did that come from? She had never done anything like that before; touched herself like that. Her hands had taken on a life of their own. She humorously thought ' _ **and**_ _**that is as close as you will ever get to being with Chris girl friend'**_. You didn't even get his last name; you could have at least exchanged phone numbers. She felt foolish thinking of a man she barely knew in _that_ way. What did she know about the throes of passion anyway? Maybe he was just supposed to be a sympathetic ear and a shoulder to lean on when she needed one most.

She slid between the cool sheets dreaming of Grey eyes.

Christian was a man with a purpose. Anastasia Rose Steele was the most beautiful soul he'd ever met. She gave him hope that maybe he really could have it all, if he could have her. His life up to now had been one of simply existing. Now he wanted to live.

He was heading to a two day meeting and he couldn't wait for it to be over. Confident Welch would come through; he slipped on his CEO mask and gray suit jacket and strolled with determination into the conference room.

He was only slightly pissed off at the end of the day. Were they intentionally trying to irritate him? William Mount, the CEO of the company he wanted to buy was late. His assistant neglected to have sufficient copies for everyone, the PowerPoint was disorganized, the presentation disjointed, the asking price was asinine. He was certain his finger prints were permanently imprinted on the bridge of his nose from pinching it all day. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd counted backwards from twenty.

Having had enough, he ended the meeting early; warning them to be better prepared in the morning. Once in his room, he was restless. Deciding on a walk on the beach, Christian donned a pair of shorts and flip-flops hastily purchased from the gift shop. He barely noticed the glances of scantily clad women focusing instead on the azure blue of the ocean. He instantly calmed.

Later that evening, after a quick room service meal, he stepped into the shower. Reaching for his body wash, he let the warm water wash over him and remove the stress of the day. Applying the lather in a slow circular, his hands dipped lower and lower each time. His breath became labored as he imagined smaller, softer hands replacing his. Leaning against the wall, lost in a fantasy, he came with the force of a freight train when a familiar voiced whispered "Christian". It was so real he expected a petite brunette to be standing next to him when he opened his eyes. Disappointment palpable, he was more determined than ever to find her.

Slipping between cool sheets, he dreamed of blue eyes.

If the sweet song of the red finch hadn't awakened her, certainly the golden light shining through the room would have. It was a heady combination promising the dawn of a new day and a step forward to reclaiming her joy. She loved this east facing room. It was decorated with antiques and reproductions of a gone by era when guest were welcomed into the parlor and offered tea. The upholstery and bed linens were dressed in a soothing and cheerful palette of pink and yellow ditsy prints and satin stripes. She could have stayed in bed a little while longer but she had a renewed sense of purpose.

Ana took the stairs two at a time much like a five year old. Bouncing into the kitchen, she hugged her mother from behind and gave her cheek a big wet kiss.

Carla laughed and patted the arm that circled her waist. "Well darling, aren't we in a fine mood this morning'?" She was thrilled to see her child happy. "We decided to let you sleep. You were snoring something awful when we checked in on you"

"What, Ana giggled, I do not snore"

"Well then, you must of smuggled pigs into your room" Carla cheerfully retorted. But really Ana, did you sleep okay, you know with everything that's happened? Bob and I were so worried."

"I know mom, but really. I slept like a baby. I am grateful that nothing more happened. I can promise you it was eye opening. I was careless and too trusting. I'm not saying that I'm still not shaken but I'm fine or I will be. So what are we doing today?"

Carla critically observed her daughter for a moment. She knew Ana was deflecting but she also seemed…at peace, so she went along. 'Well, I need to do some dumpster diving for my new craft projects and then we can grab some lunch. Bob wants to take us out to dinner tonight. How does that sound?"

Ana raised an eyebrow, "dumpster diving mom? Really?" She couldn't imagine prim and proper Carla head down/ass up in a dumpster.

"Come on back to my studio let me show you what I'm working on". She led Ana to the converted workshop with pride. She'd finally found something where she excelled.

Ana stood in awe looking at the hand painted novelty signs that were her mothers creations. The materials ranged from reclaimed wood to vintage vanity mirrors. The text; cute and sassy to inspirational. "Mom, these are amazing. Are you selling them"?

Oh yes, she exclaimed. Here, look at my ledger. Can you believe it? I'm even organized. I have quite a reputation around town, a face book page, and a stall at the city market for the summer. Your mom has hit the big time!"

Bob found the ladies giggling in the work shop "And just what are you two up to?" "Mom was just explaining her plan to speed up your retirement", Ana replied through her giggle. It was his turn to laugh. "Well don't let me keep you. Ana, why don't you leave those papers with me while you're out with your mom?"

"Thanks Bob. I really appreciate it. I'm not sure what I'm going to do but I know I am not going back to SIP. Would you guys mind if we stay in this evening? I'll cook and maybe we can play Monopoly. What do you think?"

"Sure honey that's fine. We can get some fresh fish and veggies or what ever you want," Bob and Carla both agreed. "We'll go to the club tomorrow".

After dinner, Bob explained her legal options with the hotel and SIP. The hotel was straight forward. Their security hadn't been lacking and had in fact responded in record time. Their offer was more a good faith offer not an admission of wrong doing. SIP was a whole other story. One employee had attacked another. Jerry Roach the president, offered generous compensation to avoid a law suit. Ana decided to take the offer, if Roach would investigate Hyde's other assistants and provide a letter of recommendation. Bob agreed to handle the details for her.

Two games of monopoly and three bottles of wine later, the merry trio called it a night.

Sleep eluded her this night. Tortured gray eyes searching and begging for help danced through her dreams. She followed but was always just out of reach. Unable to sleep, she dug through her bag in search of her tablet. It wasn't there. It wasn't in her suitcase, or her back pack. It was the last gift her beloved Ray had given her. Then she remembered. She left it on the plane.

The next day was only slightly better for Christian Grey. William Mount and his team were better prepared but looked like hell. They must have stayed up all night reworking their presentation. Their updated proposal met with his approval. He would send it to Ros for a final review and get back to them.

The fact that Welch hadn't been able to find the elusive Miss Steele had him coming apart. He couldn't find her in all of Georgia or New York and unfortunately he couldn't afford the resources to devote to finding her. At this moment they were performing due diligence for the company he was planning to purchase. Welch promised to get back with him within twenty four hours.

That night, sleep eluded him. Tortured blue eyes searching and begging for help danced through his dreams He followed but was always just out of reach. Unable to sleep, he reached for her tablet. His heart rate calmed as he ran his fingers over the engraved cover.

Day three in Savannah brought more sunshine and more sweltering heat. Her dream left her feeling somber and was in stark contrast her buoyant mood of the day before. Maybe the last week was catching up with her. Deep down though she knew it was the conversation with her traveling companion that had her concerned. _"Ana, I know what it is like to be_ _taken advantage of; violated by someone you trust_ ". Again she wondered who and why someone would hurt such a beautiful man. Shaking her head of the memory, she put on a happy face and went to meet her mother.

Bob arranged for the three of them to go to Savannahs premier country club, Rolling Hills. The ladies would have a full day of spa treatments while he played a round or two of golf before dinner.

Carla and Ana continued to catch up. Carla kept up an endless stream of anecdotes sensing Ana's shift in mood. She trusted that her daughter would talk when she was ready. By late afternoon they had been buffed, waxed, scrubbed, peeled, and painted. They were lounging in a cabana by the pool. Occasionally, one of them would take a dip or head to the bar for another round of cosmos.

Day three in Miami was one day longer than Christian wanted to be here. Due diligence was taking longer than expected and unsettling information dictated a breakfast meeting with the owner. William suggested that they tour his east coast plant. Christian was about to say no when he remembered the plant was in Savannah fucking Georgia. He mentally fist pumped, hoping Welch would come through with the information he needed. He vaguely heard Mount mention something about Rolling Hills Country Club and dinner. He'd gladly settle for a Big Mac if his dinner companion was Anastasia Steele.

About five o'clock that evening, Bob joined the ladies by the pool. He loved them both and would have loved to be able to spoil Ana much like he did her mother. She was too independent for that though. Secretly he was pleased and proud she had turned to him for help with her recent legal matters. If he had a daughter he hoped she would be like his beautiful and kind step daughter. "Ladies, why don't you go up to the room and get ready for dinner? I'll go to the bar and order another round of drinks and appetizers to be sent to the room. I'll join you in a few minutes." Carla and Ana stood, stretching lazily and murmured agreement as they headed to the pool room before heading to their suite.

Bob was heading back towards the bar when he heard someone call his name. He looked over his shoulder to see one of his most important clients. He walked over and greeted the man with a big smile and a bro-shake. After exchanging pleasantries William Mount insisted he join him and Christian Grey. They spent a few minutes catching up and learning a little about a possible venture between Mount Inc. and GEH. Bob was impressed with the younger man and thought he would be perfect for Ana.

"Gentlemen, I'm having dinner with my wife and daughter. Would you like to join us? The other men graciously declined. The last thing Christian wanted was to have dinner with this mans daughter. He was pleasant looking enough for a man but the only woman he wanted to have dinner with wasn't here. Besides, he was anxious to find out what Welch had uncovered.

"Who on earth are you looking for Bob", Carla teased, gently removing sauce from his lip with her napkin. "Oh, I was looking for my client Bill Mount. You remember him don't you honey? He was here with a nice young man, he said nodding towards Ana. "I was hoping we could persuade them to join us for a drink".

Carla perked up but Ana was mortified. Before Carla could put out an All Points Bulletin for the mystery man Ana spoke up. "Bob, I appreciate it, but I'd really like to spend my last night in Savannah with just you guys if it's alright." That got their attention.

You're last night?" Carla cried. "Honey you just got here. You need to stay here with your family for a little while longer"

Ana had been thinking all day it was time to go home. She had been away from Seattle for almost two weeks. It was time to head back; besides she missed her friends and sleeping in her bed. "Mom, I'll come back soon I promise but I have a life in Seattle and I have to start thinking about my future. What ever it is, I just know it's waiting for me there.

Christian was getting frustrated. Welch still was unable to find Ana. He extended the search to surrounding states of Georgia and New York. Still nothing. Tomorrow he was heading back to Seattle. The GEH jet was waiting for a take off time. He'd been away from Seattle long enough. It was time to go home. Recently he had begun missing his family. If he timed it right, he could surprise them for dinner. He was ready to embrace them and accept their love because he did love them.

 **Two weeks later**

"Kate you can't go anywhere in your present condition. Even if you could stay away from the toilet, look at you. You're a hot mess."

"Oh Ana, I can't believe you would do this for me. Dad has wanted this interview with the enigmatic Christian Grey for six months. If we cancel now, it could be another year before it could be rescheduled."

Really, it's no problem Katie. I'm freelancing at the moment. It's not like I have to punch a time clock. I have your questions and I'll record the answers with my phone. Do I look okay?" Together Ana and Kate selected a charcoal gray skirt, gray suede pumps (recently her favorite color) and a white lace blouse.

"Oh baby" Kate purred, "your ass looks hot". They fell into a fit of giggles. "You know I'm jealous right? Christian Grey is beautiful and beyond rich." Ana silently thought he couldn't be more beautiful than her Chris and she didn't care how much money he had. Kate waved goodbye as Ana stepped into her new Saab convertible heading towards GEH.

Ana couldn't explain it but she was actually excited. She tried to reason that it was because this was a rare day filled with sunshine, or maybe the editing jobs coming through her newly created business, or the new car. She didn't know what it was, but she was happy and….hopeful.

He should be angry. Cargo was late coming in from Taiwan. The Chinese were threatening to strike; a shipment of food bound for Haiti was off the grid. He should be furious. The old Christian would have employees crying, crystal shattered, desks over turned, and Flynn on his way over. But this was not the old Christian. This was Christian 2.0. Instead, he called Ros to schedule emergency meetings with the appropriate managers. They would have an initial overview and then a recap at the end of the day. He smiled inwardly, patting himself on the back for the way he was handling the monumental fuck ups that greeted him this morning.

He was rewarded for his good behavior when Welch knocked on his door just after lunch. Christian had not given up on finding his Ana. _His Ana,_ where did that come from? Almost as soon as he returned to the office from his self imposed exile, he had to leave again; first for a few days with his family and then off to Europe to handle yet another emergency. He did not believe it to be a coincident that visualizing blue eyes calmed him more than counting ever could.

"Mr. Grey, I believe we've found her." Christian had longed to hear those words but he sat frozen in his seat. It was only when Welch placed the folders in his hands did he believe it was real. "Thank you. Please ask Andrea to hold my calls" The older man nodded and left.

He was nervous and Christian Grey didn't do nervous. What if she's married? What if she has six kids? What if she's a skank? (One of Elliott's terms) What if she didn't remember him? Would any of it matter? He had to see her one more time. Maybe he remembered the night differently. Running his hands through his hair, he picked up the file and headed to the sofa in front of the window.

After pouring a cup of coffee, he opened the file. An 8x10 black and white photo stared back at him. His memory had not done her justice. Even in hues of black and gray and white she was simply breath taking. He moved on to a detailed biography. He felt like an interloper invading her privacy. He would ask for forgiveness if it came to that. Single, thank God, she's single; no kids, no relationships; freelance editor; last employer Seattle Independent Publishing. He nearly stopped breathing when he got to the last page. Fuck, fuck, thank fuck; a chuckle turned into a full blown belly laugh. All this time and she lives here, in Seattle, near Pikes Market. Today, he would see her today if he had to sit in front of her apartment all night long.

Andrea buzzed him as he was gathering his things to leave." Mr. Grey, your two o'clock is here".

Now he was pissed. He checked his schedule and noticed it was an appointment that had already been rescheduled twice. Fine, he'd give Miss Kavanaugh thirty minutes. Andrea knew the drill. Thirty minutes and he would be on his way to his future. He turned to face the floor to ceiling willing his impatience and frustration from his demeanor. He couldn't afford to alienate the press. With his back to the door, he didn't see the woman as she entered his office.

Ana stood looking up at the impressive glass and granite building. She hoped the man wasn't as imposing as the building that bore his name. She thought he must be an arrogant, self important snob. There was no warmth in Grey House. The twin receptionists were robotic in speech; their movements smooth, practiced, and impersonal.

Mr. Grey's personal assistant greeted her as she stepped onto the executive floor. "My name is Andrea. Mr. Grey will see you now."

Ana opened the door and stepped inside the beautifully appointed space. The Mahogany desk and book cases stood in stark contrast to the different shades of gray on the walls and floor. The walls were covered in brightly colored paintings and the book cases filled with what she assumed were family photos.

She finally noticed the solitary figure standing at the window. Yep, arrogant ass she mused. He doesn't even have he decency to acknowledge his visitor.

Taking a deep breath "Mr. Grey, I'm here for the interview on behalf of my roommate Katherine Kavanaugh".

Christian thought he was hearing things. Is this what happens when you want something so badly? Certainly his imagination was running amuck. That voice; it was on a loop in his mind. _"Chris, you are a beautiful man with a kind and generous soul. That event didn't destroy you."_

There it was again "Mr. Grey, if this isn't a good time…." She was moving farther into his space; closer to him.

Ana was about to be pissed. What was up with him? Why wouldn't he turn around? She looked more closely and noticed for the first time, his copper curls. Her breath hitched. Now I've lost my mind. Is this what happens when you want something so badly? She moved farther into his space.

She stood in the middle of his office as she waited for him to turn around.

OMG it's him.

OMG it's her.

Time stood still, each taking in the other from head to toe; both wondering if they'd stepped into some alternate universe.

His feet took on a life of their own and he moved forward. 'I have to get to her now'. Her feet took on a life of their own and she took two steps back. She wondered how could this be, how could her Chris be here, in this room, with her. It's not real. He stopped. She Stopped.

Christian took a deep breath and extended his hand to her. She tentatively reached for his. Their fingers touched and fire ignited. He pulled her in close so that they were nose to nose. He inhaled "I've looked everywhere for you and you were here all the time".

The closeness of him, the smell of him was overwhelming. "I was afraid I'd never see you again. I didn't even get your last name"

He pulled back and put out his hand. "Hello, I'm Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings and you are?"

Returning his hand shake; "I'm Anastasia Rose Steele, freelance editor. It is a pleasure to meet you". Their mirrored smiles could light up all of the state of Washington. He guided her over to the leather sofa facing the Seattle skyline and asked Andrea to bring refreshments.

They were holding hands and grinning like teenagers when Andrea entered. If she noticed, she didn't say anything and left as quickly as she entered.

They continued to hold hands as he cancelled follow up meetings and rescheduled others. They were still talking and smiling and laughing long after the other employees left for the night. They sat crossed legged on the floor, eating Chinese between kisses and gentle touches; both afraid the other would disappear.

"Do you believe in fate Christian? We've been close so many times. We've dreamed of each other, and what are the odds my roommate would have an interview with you?"

"Honestly Ana, I never gave fate any thought at all. I always thought we made our own luck. But then you left your tablet on the plane. It's taken a while but my people found you today. Of all the places you could have lived, it's here in Seattle. So yes, I'm a believer."

"So now what Chris?" He couldn't possibly want anything more than this with her. He was the Christian Grey. The thought made her sad.

He turned to face her. Lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes, "Ana, I'm not letting you go this time unless you want me to. But know this, I will fight for you. I should have followed you off the plane in Savannah. No one has ever touched me here, placing her hand over his heart, the way you have. It may sound crazy but you are it for me. We don't want to test the fates do we?"

That earned him a giggle and a sigh of contentment. She snuggled into him, holding him tight. "No, I don't want to test the fates. I don't want you to let me go."

Years from now they would regale their children with the story of how they met. In Christian's version, Ana had chased him across the country until he finally gave up.

Like any other married couple, it wasn't always smooth sailing, but they weathered the storm, raised their family, and loved each other everyday for the rest of their lives. Before their HEA, he finally got his wish; took her soaring.


End file.
